Our Weird Hook Up- Gruvia
by Animegeek0704
Summary: One day in the Fairy Tail there sat Erza, Mira-Jane, Juvia and Gray. They were all alone. The guild it was quiet. Maybe to quiet. Until a take over and re-quip mage. Get a bit bored and try to play Match Maker. How will it turn out for Juvia and Gray?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

This is my first ever story so please no harsh comments. Please inform me on ways I can improve for future stories.

Please note: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

One day, in the heart of magnolia, stood a proud guild that went by the name of Fairy Tail. The guild was known through out all of Fiore due to it's victory in the Grand Magic games and it's status as the number one guild in Fiore. The requests and money flew through the doors and fame was around every corner. However at the moment the guild was almost empty. The only members present where a Take-over mage, a water mage, a re-quip mage and a ice mage. In the corner sat Gray Fullbuster. He was being quiet since the dragon slayer wasn't around. The girls sat at the bar gossiping like a bunch of teens at school.  
"So, Juvia, have you made anymore progress with Gray yet" a curious Mira-Jane asked.  
"Sadly, no. Juvia has tried everything but he usually walks away or gets embarrassed and tells Juvia to go away." She had a frown on her face.  
Erza decided to speak. "He will discover his feelings for you eventually Juvia. Don't worry."  
"What feelings? He has no feelings what-so-ever" She blushed madly but tried to hide it. The other girls giggled.  
"By the sounds of it I think he likes you but he is to oblivious to realise it. Think about it. He gets embarrassed when your around him and he also blushed when your near him. I've noticed it myself" Mira-Jane said in her usual motherly tone. Juvia blushed even harder.  
"We weren't going to tell you this but, during the grand magic games me and Gray had a little chat about you. When I told him about how much you like him he blushed and quickly changed the subject to me and Jellal"  
"That means he totally likes you Juvia"  
"Are you being serious? Juvia's never noticed that before" She looked down and played with her nails.  
"We're being serious. Honestly Juvia, you can be just as oblivious as Gray sometimes looked over her shoulder at the ice mage. Gray blushed madly and looked away.  
Juvia turned back. "Juvia thinks you could be right"  
Erza and Mira-Jane both looked at each other with a devilish grin on there faces. Juvia immediately looked worried. Who knew Mira-Jane used to be like that all of the time as a kid. They both got up Juvia and dragged her behind the bar.  
"Be back in a few Gray" Mira's face and voice could only be described as evil.

* * *

Hope you like the first chapter I will add Chapter 2 as soon as possible

* * *

Animegeek0704


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Juvia's POV

I found myself sat on a chair behind the bar. Although I didn't choose to sit there, I was dragged and forced to sit. I was free to move but since it was Erza and Mira who put me there I thought it was best to do as I was told. If I didn't I might not of lived to see Gray-sama ever again. Suddenly, a figure approached me, holding a sun dress and some sandals. I didn't get chance to see who it was before I was picked up and shoved in a different room.  
"Put these on" The voice belonged to no other than Erza Scarlet. She chucked the dress into the room and locked the door behind her.

Erza's POV

All of my hard work is finally going to pay off. There should be a new couple in this guild in no time. That's if Gray doesn't blow it. If he does he will get what's coming to him. The door behind me flew open and out came Juvia. She looked so pretty. The dress was a baby blue and it made her long wavy hair stand out. The gladiator sandals were a sparkling white and to add to the effect there was her signature butterfly pin at the side of her head. She was perfect. All she needed was the finishing touches. So Mira came into the room and stuck her back on the chair.

Mira-Jane's POV

I barged into the room, my arms full of make-up. "Now, the last step begins now. Stay still while Mira puts the nail polish on." Juvia seemed to shake with fear as the red haired mage looked into her ocean blue eyes. Well who could blame her, Erza is the most powerful female Fairy Tail mage at the moment. I quickly, but carefully, put the azure polish on her delicate nails as Erza did her facial make up.  
"I think were all done. Now lets go and see Gray" I said happily.

Juvia's POV

Now Mira and Erza are forcing me into talking to Gray. Since when have they started playing match maker.  
"Doesn't Juvia get a say in th-" I paused because Erza and Mira turned to face me with a dark aura surrounding them. I did what everyone would do. Shut up. Well I guess it can't be that bad. Maybe Gray would change his mind when nobody else is around us. Alone with Gray-sama. YAY!  
I could just picture it now.  
_"Juvia I-I" "Yes Gray-sama" "Juvia I love you. I'm sorry I've always hidden it from you. We can now get married and have 30 babies together"_  
"Yes Gray-sama, I will" Erza and Mira looked at me confused. Did I just say that out loud? Oops. I looked down and they dragged me out into the main hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Normal POV The guild was still as quite as before. You could hear a pin drop. Gray sat in the corner drinking a can of coke. Little did he know, that his day was just about to get interesting. Mira appeared from the counter cleaning glasses as usual. It alway seemed as if she was cleaning the same exact glass over and over again. Gray walked over to the bar. "Mira, How ya doin?"  
"I couldn't be better Gray" she replied with a smirk. Gray was confused.  
"What you up to?" he looked into her eyes.  
"You'll see" She giggled

Gray's POV I had a bad feeling about what was going to happpen to me. The worst part was that Mira had something to do with it. I've known her ever since I was a little kid and when Mira was hiding something it was never good. All I could do was wait.  
A few minutes had past and still no sign of anything. Maybe I read Mira wrong. This could be the only time she wasn't involved with anything that would end in disaster.  
Well thats what I thought until she walked into the room.  
Her wavy azure hair flowed as she walked through the door. It made me think of the sea on a sunny day and her eyes seemed to glisten in the sunlight. The dark ble orbs were the type of eyes you could really sink into. Her pale skin made everything else stand out. The sound of her footsteps made the time stop for a moment. All I could do was stare in awe.  
"Do you like what you see Gray?" Mira asked.  
"W-Well yeah" I replied. What was I doing I'm just digging myself a deeper hole here. Although, it's nice to share my feelings once in a while.  
"Then why don't you talk to her" Mira said in a my-job-is-done kind of voice. Yes i think I will. Today is the day that i'm going to make things clear with Juvia. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Normal POV

Juvia never looked prettier. Who knew that that was the phantom lord women from years ago. She smiled now for she had a good reason to. Today her Gray-sama ,the one she loved, would hear a real confession of love. Not like the ones she was used to giving him everyday but the speech that was deep within her heart. She couldn't help but notice the ice-make mage staring at her as if he was in his little own world. She carried on walking towards him. She swayed her hips lightly so that her sundress flowed like her blue hair. She finally reached him and sat down while Mira moved into the storage room with Erza.

Juvia's POV

This was the day that I dreamed of ever since he saved me from that deadly fall a few years back. I always dreamt of him feeling the same way I did towards him. The day when I could look into those dreamy dark eyes and listen to his lovely voice say those 3 words. And that day had finally arrived.

Gray's POV

She looked absolutely stunning. The best part was that she was sitting right there. The girl that I saved many years ago. The girl that loved me with all of her heart. There was a long silence until she spoke.

Normal POV

Juvia decided to speak to break the ice. "Hey. How are you". Mira and Erza, who were watching fom the door, just face palmed. What a terrible start of a conversation.  
"H-hey Juvia" He stuttered.  
"There's been som-" she started but she was cut off by Gray.  
"DoyouwanttocometoHargeonwithmetoday?" He said but know one understood. She looked at him in confusion. He decided to make it more understandable and said it more like a gentlemen. If he didn't Erza would kill him for not being too polite. "Would you like to accompany me to Hargeon? I was thinking we could go to the beach for the afternoon and we can come back tomorrow morning on the train."  
"Yes, Juvia would love to come with you Gray-sama." Inside she thought 'A date with Gray-sama this is the best day of Juvia's life' but she tried to keep it cool so he wouldn't be put off by her fangirling.  
"Great so meet me at the train station at noon" He walked out of the guild to get ready for his outing with Juvia. If it was anyone else he wouldn't of bothered to look his best but we were talking about Juvia. The most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

***Back with Mira and Erza***  
"Oh my God! Gray asked her on a date." Mira-Jane squealed.  
"I never thought I would see the day" Erza replied. She put on a stern face but inside she was brimming with joy.  
Mira turned to face Erza with a devilish grin. "I think we should make sure nothing goes wrong. Erza we are goin to the beach."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Normal POV

Gray was stood at the train station. He arrived about an hour early because he couldn't wait to get on the train with Juvia. He thought that Juvia would have been there early as well because of her weird attachment to him. It was now 11:50. It was about 10 minutes until she came to meet him and 20 minutes until they had to get on the train to Hargeon.  
Gray was wearing his best t-shirt and some denim jeans. He never wore his best clothes because he new he would always end up losing them at one point. However today he would try his best not to strip. He couldn't afford to make a bad impression. Especially on his first date, not only with Juvia but his first date ever. Of corse girls had asked him out before but he always declined them. He was never interested in love. Well that was until now.

Gray's POV

I hope I do this right?  
Bags... Check.  
Flowers... Check.  
Clothes... Damn it.  
I managed to take my shirt off without realising. Luckily it was right next to me. I put it back on and, in a blink of an eye, Juvia appeared in front of me.  
"Hi Gray-sama" She said cheerfully. She was wearing the same clothes as before but she wore some white silk gloves that ended just below her elbow. She was carrying a small blue suitcase that held all of he's stuff since they where staying over night at a inn. She looked as if she had made a big effort to make the date run smoothly and I just stuck on some jeans and a T-shirt. I'm terrible at this.  
The train arrived. "Are you ready to go?" I held out my hand for her to hold.  
"As ready as ever" She took it and we strolled onto the train and managed to find and empty booth. We were all alone and that was how I liked it. We sat side by side and the train started moving.

Juvia's POV

We were on our way to Hargeon. I was sat next to Gray-sama and I started to read a book. He peered over my shoulder to see what I was reading.  
"Are you enjoying it. I've read it myself"  
"Yes Juvia's enjoying it very much." I replied. "But Juvia never new Gray-sama liked to read"  
"I love to read but I've never told anyone about it because it would damage my reputation" He blushed slightly but you couldn't really notice it because of his tanned skin.  
"Well Juvia thinks reading is a good thing. Your probably the only guy who Juvia knows that likes stuff like that"  
"Your probably right Juvia" I said and smiled at her. "But don't tell anyone about this because I would never her the end of it at the guild" I put the book back in my bag. "Anyway a good reputation is all a guy has" I giggled a bit.  
"Juvia won't Gray-sama" He reached over and grabbed my hand giving it a little squeeze. I blushed madly. It was hard to hide because of my pale skin.  
"Your so cute when you blush" I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder. He put one arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.  
_Thank you Mira and Erza. For everything_

Normal POV

*With Mira and Erza*  
The pair were sat in a different booth watching through the small window.  
"How cute" They both said in unison.  
"Do you think they know we're here Erza?" Mira asked a bit worried "I don't think so there to caught up in the moment to even notice. How long is it until we're at Hargeon?"  
"About 1 and a half hours. Why?"  
"Just wondering. There's plenty of time for them to get more into the moment." Erza said with a sly grin.


End file.
